


" Si fuera gay, no tendría problema en decirlo."

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jona says he isn't gay but Rafa says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	" Si fuera gay, no tendría problema en decirlo."

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this ](https://twitter.com/jona2santos/status/677178874061434880)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> there's also [this](http://lopezdoriga.com/deportes/jonathan-dos-santos-desmiente-rumores-sobre-su-sexualidad/)
> 
> the quote says "If I were gay, I wouldn't have a problem in saying it"

"I'm not gay" 

"Mhmm" 

Jona was pacing in front of Rafa while the other occupied himself with his phone. 

He was rambling on and on about how sexuality shouldn't be used as something discriminating. Rafa was on his train, he was. 

"What are you doing?" 

Rafa was pulling his shirt over his head making the muscles of his stomach flex as he did. 

"It's hot in here" 

And it really wasn't hot enough for him to take his shirt off but if he could just prove a point (again) he could sleep peacefully for the night. 

"Actually, my back's been killing me lately. Do you think you could?.." rafa was already laying with his tummy down facing Jona with his glorious back muscles. 

For some reason it felt like Rafa was a magnet attracting Jona to him. Because suddenly he was there rubbing the Brazilian's back like he used to do for his brother. Of course, his brother didn't groan or moan the way Rafa was doing and his brother's groans or moans wouldn't do to him what Rafinha's were doing. 

"Alright, I'm done" Jona pulled his hands back to himself as Rafa stood up only to whisper a small thank you before leaning to peck Jona on the lips. 

He stood up grabbing his shirt and handing Jona his phone which made Jona realize that it was his phone all the time. The screen showed a tweet Jona had sent yet he hadn't written it. 

By the time he looked up Rafa was heading up stairs. "Rafael! Come here why'd you tweet?" Given, Jona liked the tweet, it expressed his feelings just right and without being too rude to those of certain sexuality-it was just right. 

"Come finish what you started you piece of shit!" 

Putting his phone aside Jona ran upstairs only to land making a loud thud sound throughout the small room, Rafa started laughing at Jona who had fallen near their bed. Showing some mercy on the Mexican he leaned off the bed to grab Jona's jaw to place a normal kiss on him. 

"Still not finished, Rafa"

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, I enjoy writing this little stories for all to read and enjoy. And I'm just extremely proud of Jona for the way he wrote that tweet and handled it. He basically was like stop using 'gay' as an insult cause it's not and I'm just so proud of him. He didn't lash out. He took into consideration the way other's with certain sexual preferences could feel. Also, I love Mateo and Jona's friendship (and style). 
> 
> Ok, so back to my routine! Sos for the mistakes and I REALLY hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
